


A Friendly Game of Monopoly

by Juliette_heronstairs_apples



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Monopoly (Board Game), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliette_heronstairs_apples/pseuds/Juliette_heronstairs_apples
Summary: "But what else am I supposed to do?""We could play Monopoly," Cristina suggested.Kit gave a feline grin. "I think that's a great idea."A bunch of teenagers with nothing to do. One would think a board game would be harmless, right?





	A Friendly Game of Monopoly

It was just beginning to get darker. Too early to go to bed, too late to go to the beach without looking dodgy, so most members of the Institute were sprawled on various pieces of furniture. Emma was, for once, asleep, her head on Julian's lap. Ty was reading in an armchair, with Livia perched on the back reading over his shoulder and Kit on the floor leaning against his legs. Jaime, who was also on the floor, was whispering to Kit. Cristina was sitting on a couch sipping coffee, with Mark leaning on her shoulder and staring out of the window. No one knew where Dru was.

Until a massive crash sounded from the kitchen.

"Dru?" Julian called, as Emma sat up groggily.

"...Yes?"

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Tidying the kitchen," Dru replied, sounding slightly defensive.

"Really? Because it sounds like you just dropped everything in the kitchen on the floor."

"I did _not-_ ok, you're just guilty because I thought of tidying up and you didn't."

"The kitchen didn't need tidying up before you started. Get out of the kitchen, Dru."

"But what else am I supposed to do?"

"We could play Monopoly," Cristina suggested.

Kit gave a feline grin. "I think that's a  _great_ idea."

Everyone looked at him.

"Okay, we're not playing Monopoly," Cristina said quickly.

"No, no," Emma stood up slowly, smirking at Kit. "So you reckon you can play Monopoly?"

Kit stood up too. "Yeah, I reckon I can. Better than you, anyway."

"Ooh," Jaime mumbled.

"Alright, that's enough." Julian interjected, before it could turn into a proper face off. "Hands up who wants to play Monopoly?" 

Kit, Emma, Jaime, Dru, Mark and Livia all raised their hands, and Livia prodded Ty until he raised his too.

Julian and Cristina looked at each other.

* * *

 

Once the board had been set out, the teams were formed.

("Monopoly should be played individually!" "No one cares, Cristina.")

Emma and Cristina were one team, Kit and Jaime another, Ty and Livia paired up, obviously, and Julian said he didn't want to play but got roped into Dru and Mark's team anyway.

It soon became apparent, however, that Kit would not play against Ty and vice versa, so Kit, Ty, Jaime and Livia all became one team. Dru, Mark and Julian claimed this was extremely unfair, despite having only one less player, but Emma and Cristina just grinned. "More humiliating for them when they lose," Emma said.

Despite all this, the game started off innocently enough. Every time Kit rolled the dice, his team landed on a free property, so he rolled the dice for his team every time.

The trouble only really began when Kit rolled the dice, landed on Mayfair, and he and his team decided to buy it. Emma stood up and started shouting, Dru started moving the pieces, Cristina started cursing in Spanish, Mark tried to pretend he wasn't there, and Julian stood on his chair and boomed at Kit's team about the concept of justice and sharing. Needless to say, all four lucky players were unmoved.

It was Emma and Cristina's turn, and they landed on Park Lane. Julian started to stand up again, when Livia pointed out that because Dru had moved the pieces, Emma and Cristina had actually landed on Mayfair from their original, correct position, and that would be 50, please. Another uproar ensued. 

Once the pieces had been put in their original places, it was admitted that Emma and Cristina had actually landed on Mayfair, and though they requested that they roll again, they were shouted down. 

Julian rolled a five and almost immediately his team started yelling. They had missed Park Lane by one place and had landed on income tax.

So they moved round the board, Ty managing to make a deal with Dru that somehow ended in Ty's team getting a set and Dru's team getting a useless station that no one landed on. Mark landed his team on Coventry Street, which Emma and Cristina owned. Tired of his teammates' hopelessness, Julian sent them to get water and snacks, then managed to get Bow Street off Jaime, which Kit, Ty and Livia berated him for. 

Finally, Park Lane was in sight. Kit was literally bouncing in his chair, Emma was frowning so hard her face had several new lines on it afterwards, and Julian was whispering urgently to his pathetic teammates. Ty had simply steepled his fingers together, expressionless. 

It was Kit's turn to roll the dice. He rolled it from hand to hand, blew on it, muttered things, until finally Julian snapped at him. Aggrieved, Kit tossed the dice at the board.

And got a 3, landing him and his team on Park Lane, which they bought.

Dru was screaming, Emma was jumping up and down cursing, Kit was on his knees thanking the Angel, Cristina had Given Up On Life, Jaime did a victory lap round the living room, and Ty simply smiled.

"That is ENOUGH!" Julian finally shouted over the din. He glared at Kit's team. "Mayfair and Park Lane are not the deciding factors of the game."

Until they put houses on Mayfair.

Whenever Dru and Mark made decisions for themselves, they went terribly wrong, and despite Julian's best efforts, they were bankrupt within a few rounds.

By this time, Kit's team members had settled into roles. Ty controlled their money, Kit rolled the dice, Livia decided which deals they should agree to, and Jaime persuaded other people to agree to their deals. Emma and Cristina had now realised that they were in serious danger of losing, and asked Julian to "give them advice"- join their team. Mark also gave them unhelpful suggestions, and Dru joined Kit's team, demonstrating a surprising amount of skill that had not been there when it had mattered. Emma and Cristina had the light blue set, the brown set and the yellow set, plus the utilities, but Livia had managed to get her team the orange set again, undoing Jaime's rash mistake, and Kit's ridiculous luck had got them the dark blue set, the purple set and the stations. Ty's one and only deal had won them the green set. Emma and Cristina were sunk. 

They did acquire the red set later, but were forced to mortgage it after landing on Mayfair, which now cost about 1000 when landed on. Kit was trying to encourage them to give up and lose, but neither girl would surrender.

They didn't have to, in the end. Cristina landed on chance and picked the chance card that sent them to Mayfair. Consequently, they went bankrupt. 

Cristina gave in with good grace, but Emma was furious. She kept trying to insist that they had cheated somehow, despite Julian's best efforts to calm her down. Dru seemed to think their victory was also her victory, given she had encouraged them at the end, and went so far as to kiss Jaime, which shut up his whooping immediately and effectively. Livia started laughing at Julian for getting such pathetic teammates, which earned her a thump around the head.

"Want to leave?" Ty turned to see Kit grinning at him. He smiled back. "That is a massive cliché, and also creepy," he replied, leaning his forehead on Kit's shoulder. Kit chuckled. "Yeah, but you still love me." Ty pressed a kiss to Kit's shoulder.

"I do."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments much appreciated.


End file.
